Complete
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Darreth and Ronin are finally together, then suddenly a little girl falls into their laps.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: This is a spin off of a fic I've made called Bronze Colored Heart (Theirs three fics in that series) This fic is mostly supposed to be cute and wholesome family loving. Or rather a new family learning to become a family. The challenges of being gay and raising a little girl too. Just lots of fluff, and cuteness. Not intended to have much of a plot...maybe. I'll warn you if theirs going to be one :D_**

 ** _The little girls name is Locri. Pronounced Low-cry_**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Locri_**

The little girl had dark brown almost black hair, her eyes were a shadowed blue. The clothing she wore was almost so torn up that they looked like they'd fall apart at any minute. She was barefoot, and her wrists, ankles, and neck had abrasions. Ronin thought they could be caused from fraying ropes twisted around them. It broke his heart to see a young girl who could be around four or five with such injuries. Much less being used as she had. Echo had seen to her injuries while they were on the Bounty, but that was as far as they could go with her care. She was quiet, and she listened to whatever was said to her. Almost as if she were afraid someone would harm her if she didn't listen.

Darreth looked out of the police officers office to look at her again. She just sat on the chair and looked at her feet. The chair itself was huge compared to her. She just sat there swinging her legs to and fro. The girl just stared at one spot on the ground. He turned back to look up at Ronin who was slightly taller then himself. Ronin spotted his questioning look before he himself looked out at the girl.

"And she said she has no name?" The police officer asked looking over the cases of missing girls around her age and shook his head. "I'm afraid I've got nothing Ronin. I guess we'll have to put her in foster care till after we find out where she belongs. Looks like she's just another Jane Doe."

"Thats a horrible name. She looks like a Danielle or a…"

"Locri…" Ronin said and walked over to the little girl. "It was my moms name." Ronin looked at Darreth. Darreth slowly smiled at his boyfriends gesture. It was actually rare for Ronin to care about anything really. It was almost like he had devoid himself of any feelings for some times. Darreth would even see him looking at him with a blank stare.

"So we'll put her down as Locri until we find someone else to look over her. I'll call a patrol care around to take her to an orphanage in the meantime." The officer said and picked up the phone.

"Orphanage!?" Darreth asked and shook his head. "Absolutely not! She'll go home with us until you figure out where she goes." Darreth leaned over and tapped the little girls nose. "I promised." He said.

Darreth opened the Club doors. Down bellow was the Club, but above was home. The young girl Locri held onto his hand slowly peaking in. Their was a mess everywhere, the balcony railing was on the floor, their was oil everywhere, their was a bar stool in pieces, even some blood where he lay and let his nose bleed. He sighed looking up at Ronin.

"Its trashed."

"Nothing you and I couldn't do in a rush." Ronin said picking up the young girl putting her on a bar stool. She sat down for only a little while, she stood up beginning to help the two men clean up the wood. She had tiny fingers so she was able to pick up just one piece of wood at a time. Darreth chuckled watching her.

"Its an effort." Ronin said and watched the young girl run back and forth. Soon enough the floor had been cleaned and swept. Darreth had a mop in his hand cleaning up the blood.

Ronin looked up from his own work behind the counter.

"Locri?" He looked around the club and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Where did the kid go? Darreth looked up at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue where she went to." Darreth said and looked up again when he seen her on the balcony. She was sweeping the floor up there.

"Locri baby what are you doing up there?" Darreth asked worried since their wasn't a banister.

"Sweeping." She said holding up the broom. Thats when it happened. The broom was a little heavy for a child her age. She just kind of stumbled forward and fell from the balcony. Both Ronin and Darreth ran forward in hopes to catch the young girl. Yet neither caught her. Neither got to her in time.

What they saw in front of them caused them both to stare in awe, and fright at the same time. She was being suspended off the ground by invisible string. She slowly lowered herself to the ground with said string. When he feet touched the floor she looked up at the others and saw the look on their faces. Her smile disappeared, and she looked back down at her feet.

"She's...Kents daughter?" Ronin whispered. "I...I had better call Kate." He told Darreth. Darreth watched the young girl cower away from them afraid she had did something incredibly wrong.

(0)

The one who showed up wasn't Echo or Kate it was Zane who showed up. Ronin was a little perplexed by such a thing.

"Zane?" Ronin asked looking around at the young girl who still seemed a little ify about the situation so stayed in the seat she had been told to stay in.

"So she's the new Master of String?" Zane asked looking forward at the young girl and shook his head. "I suppose we should approach this as Master Wu did to Morro. Just keep an eye on her, teach her right from wrong, and never tell her of her past. Let her create her own future." Zane said. Darreth nodded his head. "However I would warn you that she may...turn out to be like him anyways. So teach her love, and compassion."

"But we haven't adopted her, we're just keeping an eye on her till sh…"

"Her parents aren't coming back Darreth." Ronin whispered looking up at his boyfriend. "She needs a place to go where she can get training from an elemental master." Ronin said and looked up at his boyfriend for approval.

"You mean we should adopt her?" Darreth asked, the little girl looked up from her slumped position.

"I'm afraid thats going to be harder then you think. Most orphanages require you to be married in order to provide for said child. But also the fact that you both are two gentlemen." Zane said

"Whats wrong with that?" Ronin spat. Darreth however being the complete opposite of Ronin understood what was being said.

"He means society might believe we might do something unspeakable to the girl." Darreth said. Ronin gasped and looked up at Zane.

"I don't mind either way. I know you'll both take care of her. I see the way you both look at her. Such devotion. Who cares if your gay." Zane said and shook his head. "You should both try. I'll send Kate over this way with Harmony later. They're meeting with Borg at the moment to make sure she's alright."

"Harmony!?" Ronin yelled. This scared the young girl into running behind Darreth. "You mean she's been born? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think it was concern for her well being over the need to tell everyone." Zane told them. "Now if you don't mind...Pixal and I would like to meet up with Borg ourselves to start our own family." Zane said. Ronin smiled.

"Rock on Nindroid. I hope it works out for you a Pix." Darreth said rubbing the child's back. Darreth jumped hearing a loud growling noise. He looked up at Ronin and smiled.

"I think theirs a monster hidden in there." Ronin said poking her. She giggled at the tickling. "Come on kiddo. I'm pretty sure Skylor has a kids menu with your name on it." Ronin said

Skylor looked at the little girl sitting next Ronin and Darreth. She had a small set of chopsticks in her tiny fingers and a booster seat. She was using the chopsticks to pick up little things on the table. Ronin had ripped a napkin up and put them in front of her. She had seen some parents do this for their kids so they strengthen their fingers to pick up other items like noodles or meats. She smiled to herself seeing such a think of Ronin and Darreth was beautiful to her.

"Alright kiddo heres your noodles. You been practicing huh?" She said pointing to the chopsticks. The girl nodded her head at her and shyly put her face in Ronins arm. "Oh your adorable!" Skylor said and giggled.

"So you babysitting her?"

"We're adopting her." Darreth said with pride. Skylor nearly tripped over her own feet. She turned back and looked at Darreth again.

"Adoption? You're going to adopt this little girl?"

"Yes." Ronin said helping Locri sit back up. "Skylor meet Locri. Locri this is Skylor."

"Locri?"

"Its from greek mythology. The Children of Locri. Its a book." Skylor turned around to see Kate and Echo with their daughter in their arms. Echo just couldn't put her down. Kate had to snatch her on occasions which just made Echo chuckle and watch them both lovingly around their home.

"Ronin I'd like to introduce you to Harmony." Ronin threw down his chicken and stood up rubbing his hands on his pants in a horrible effort to clean them of the grease. He reached out gently plucking her from Echos outstretched arms. He looked over the baby whose hair was hidden within a small hat to keep the cold away. The blanket was a gray with bronze colored stars.

"Oh hey there…" Ronin said and kneeled down showing Darreth. "See if you marry me you get stuff like this."

"Oh I'm sold." Darreth said winking at Ronin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: I love this chapter. Been wanting to do it since I allowed the readers to realize that Kates father was a complete and utter jerk. Probably a crime lord too._**

 ** _Trigger Warning: Torture._**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _She's how old?_**

Locri looked at the bath water and then looked up at Kate who had offered to help out with the more delicate things. She needed the training anyways. Echo waited just outside the door leaning against the door frame looking down at his daughter sleep. To Locri thats all the baby ever did. Eat, and sleep. The milk they fed the baby was an inky gray color too. The baby herself looked weird too. Kind of like a patched up human robot she seen in movies. Even her eye color was to weird.

She looked at Kate who offered her hand to held out with her clothing. She grabbed her shirt and glared at Kate. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you. But you need a bath and I just don't want you to slip and fall." Kate said. Locri looked angrily at Kate and pointed to the door. Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked outside the door. Locri closed the door behind her. Kate looked at Echo shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps she had the same treatment as you." Echo said. Kate cringed and looked at her daughter.

"I honestly hope not. I still haven't told Ronin what had happened." Kate said.

"What happened?" Ronins voice came from behind Kate. She turned to see him in brown and tan striped sleep pants, and a plain white t-shirt. "Kate what happened?" His voice was far more gentle, but insistent then it had been the first time. His hands resting on her shoulders. Perhaps it was time she told him about everything. Everything that happened in her youth.

Kate stepped forward putting her arms around her brother.

"Come on...you might want a drink." She said heading down to the club level. Darreth watched his boyfriend walk down the stairs.

"Whats going on?" Darreth asked the nindroid.

"Some truths that need saying. Their father wasn't always the best." Echo said. Harmony let out a squeaky yawn before looking up at her father. Echo couldn't help but smile down at her. She was only 7 lbs exactly so fit between his hand and elbow, but being swaddled most of the time she was much shorter then that.

"You hardly cry, you know that." Echo whispered to her.

Kate sat down at the bar, her own beer in hand. Actually it was her first alcoholic beverage since Echo and hers wedding four months ago. She wasn't a heavy drinker. But she was sure she would need it tonight.

"Our dad was a jerk. There's no sugar coating it. He beat me, hired people to beat me, when they threatened to go to the authorities he got rid of them and fired someone new. He hid me away in a locked room for a very long time, I was never allowed to go out and play with other kids, the house keeper, and maids were ordered to beat me if I said anything...and when I say anything I mean...a word. Anything. Also wasn't allowed to cry either. If I cried while being beaten I got beat till I was to exhausted to cry." Kate had to pause and catch her breath attempting not to cry. Ronin looked at his sister from the side. He could tell she wasn't crying because of the pain she went through. No those tears had already been shed. These were tears of uncontrollable anger. How dare he put her through this.

"I shouldn't have left." Ronin said. Kate turned around swatting the back of his head.

"Nah shit!" She blurted. Ronin chuckled knowing she didn't really mean that. She just wanted something to make her feel better. He allowed it.

"So he was a bastard that needed to be thrown into the ocean. So what else is new?" He said taking a drink of his beer. Honestly thinking that was it. Kate sighed and turned his chair to face her.

"I was 12…" Ronins heart sank. He had honestly thought that was it. He had hoped that was it. "He hired people to rape me." She said swallowing hard. "They took me into that same room where I had been held for countless days when I was a child...I don't know how long we were in there. Days maybe. Their were no windows so I couldn't be sure." Ronins mouth had gone dry. He couldn't even speak for the longest time. Kate let this all sink in, because she noticed it had to. His breathing had become shallow to Kate. She wasn't to sure if he was breathing at all at some points. She eventually reached out touching his cheek. He jumped at the sudden touch and looked around then back at Kate. He jumped out of the chair and pulled her into his arms.

"Where was I?" He whispered shaking his head at himself. "A thief being stupid, I should have been home. I should have been your brother." Ronin hated himself right now. He didn't fell like a kind hearted Ex thief slash villain. Actually he hated himself completely. "I'm so sorry Kate. I love you please believe me. I never stopped. I just figured you'd be better off without me. I was a cold hearted villain, and I didn't see a sweet girl following in my shadow. I did some bad things."

"Did you rape anyone?" Kate asked. Ronin cupped her face in his hands to make sure she was looking into his eyes.

"Never. I'd never rape anyone. Man, woman or child." Ronin said. Kate smiled up at him with as much love as she could.

"Then you're a better man then our father. And I'm sure mother would have loved that." Ronin watched the tears fall down her face.

"Yo Echo! Come with me!" Echo walked down the stairs to see his wife in tears. Echo raced forward his child in one hand and his wife in the other. He kissed the top of her head trying to sooth her the best he could with the use of only one hand.

"Look...shes awake." Echo said looking down at Harmony. Kate giggled and took the baby into her arms.

"Hey. Don't mind mommy. Just a little tired is all." Kate said having read that babies can catch onto peoples feelings by the expressions they make.

"Did you need me for something Ronin?" Echo asked following Ronin outside the club.

"Yeah...you and I are about to go pay dad a visit." Ronin said with a smile. Echo looked a little perplexed for a moment then realized what Ronin meant. He wanted to talk to the man in general. But he would leave Ronin to do as he pleased with Kates father. He felt their father wasn't a man worth protecting. He stopped being human long ago. Echo looked up at Kate. She sat at the bar, she had pushed the beer farther away from herself. Probably untouched really.

"Lets make this fast. I'd like to get back to my family."

"I'd like to get back to mine too." Ronin said climbing into Kates car. Echo got behind the wheel and started it.

* * *

Thomas Barnaby was a very regal man, always wearing the top of the line in clothing. Decorated his house in golds and blood red. Had the best cars, and even had the best of everything. He sat in a chair that was made specifically for him. It fit perfectly and contoured to his old back. He sat in it looking over the books. A job his daughter left him to be an archeologist for. Darn that girl, leaving him to do this tedious job. He could always pay someone else to do it. But what for? He was also a penny pincher whenever he could.

Shadows moved in his peripheral. He jumped and looked around.

"Is someone there?" He asked standing up. He looked into the dark corners of the room. Their was nothing there. He sighed and sat back down. "Old eyes playing tricks." He mumbled before picking his pen back up and writing something else down on the page he was working on. He jumped when he realized someone was standing in front of him. A bronze colored robot, that just stared at him. Unmoving, and not speaking. In truth Echo wasn't sure how to start this. A portrait like the one on the ship, but much larger adorned the wall behind his desk.

"You are a grandfather. Are you aware?" Echo began. Barnaby looked at him with such curiosity. He wasn't sure just what this robot wanted. He just kept pushing the warning button under his desk.

"There is no one downstairs with the ability to help you Mr. Barnaby." Echo said.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked standing up pointing a gun at him.

"I am Echo Julien. I am the man that married your daughter." Echo said. Barnaby gritted his teeth and barked out.

"Get the hell out! My daughter is dead to me. She left."

"Probably because you had her beat so many times, raped none stop for days, and ridiculed her all her life!" Ronins voice came from the shadows. Barnabys eyes grew wide when he saw Ronin.

"Hi...dad."

"R...Ronin. Your alive?" Barnabys face broke into a smile. "I thought you were dead!"

"To you dad...I am dead." Ronin swatted the gun from his dads old hands. "Echo and his family are now all I have left. You can drop dead." Ronin said back handing the old man.

"Kate was weak! I tried to make her stronger."

"Well you succeeded. She's stronger then you ever were. She's faced so much in her life, and thats no thanks to you." Echo said glaring down at the man. "She has shed your name and gained mine. She will be fine from now on. Her and our daughter. I will not save you from what Ronin hopes to do." Echo said throwing a picture taken that afternoon of himself, Kate, and Harmony. Barnaby looked at the picture and growled.

"How is that even possible. This is forged."

"I can assure you it is real." Echo said smiling up at Ronin. Barnaby glared at his son.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is. She's a beautiful, healthy baby girl. How it happened...not telling." Ronin chuckled and motioned for Echo to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow Ronin. I'll tell your boyfriend and new daughter that you'll be late." Echo said

"Thanks Echo." Ronin glared down at his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: FYI their won't be any chapter tomorrow. Going to be on a day trip to the next town over. I'll come home and crash. But I'll give you two chapters the day after :D_**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **Nightmares**

The guest room was huge. The bed was incredibly big for Locri. She had never been in such a big bed. She pulled the blankets back and crawled in. Darreth pulled the blankets up to her chin and smiled down at her. Along one wall their was a floor to ceiling window that stretched along the wall. The city lights made for the best night lights.

"Locri?" Darreth sat down on the side of the bed. She looked a little iffy about him being there. "If you need me for anything I'll be right across from you alright?" He asked. Locri nodded her head and burrowed under the blankets a little. The fabric was heaven to her skin. Better then sleeping on an old box in the corner. The pillows were so fluffy, she yawned and looked up at Darreth dreamily.

"Already almost asleep? Well it was an eventful day wasn't it?" He said leaning down kissing her forehead. "Good night my little girl." He whispered. Locris eyes were already closed and she was breathing evenly.

 _She ran as fast as she could down the hallways. Honestly it wasn't that fast, her legs were short and she was small. But she ran anyways, and the man behind her just laughed. She ran into a room and slammed the door closed hiding under the bed. She was so scared. Why was she scared? She couldn't remember, but that man...the man they called Kent. The door was kicked opened and he looked inside._

" _Come on Lucy. You can come out now. Its alright...daddy won't hurt you." She didn't believe him. He had just told someone what he was going to do. Her heart beat so loudly she could hear it in her ears._

" _Lucy...my Lucy." He sang and the bed was tossed to the side effortlessly. She gasped pulling away and hiding herself in the corner pulling her legs to her. She tried using the all to common toddler escape. 'If I can't see you, then you can't see me' of course it didn't work. Locri's hair had been pulled till she stood upright. She screamed and held onto his arms and he pulled her down the hallway by her hair. She had tears streaming down her face._

Locri

 _She was thrown into a and hair was shaved from her head. She screamed and kicked until her legs were tied down. She grabbed and pulled harshly raking her nails over peoples arms, and hands. Her arms were held down. She bit someones hand, something was shoved in her mouth. She was completely restrained,_

LOCRI!

 _The world around her began to shake and she felt the pain all over again, a white hot pain going through her mind. Her screams had been muted by the gag in her mouth, but scream she did, until she couldn't remember the pain._

LOCRI!

Ronin had came home, and decided to check on the young girl. When he walked in and saw her peacefully sleeping away on her side. Her little hand resting under her cheek. Thats when she started making a painful face. He knew she was having a nightmare. He reached out and ran his fingers over her hair. She swatted his hand away and rolled over almost like she was trying to get away from something.

"Locri?" He called out trying to wake her. Actually this make things worse. She started to pant and mumble in her sleep. Just when he thought things had calmed down a bit she let out a short scream. Then a lot of screaming. Ronin reached forward shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

"LOCRI!" He called out trying over and over again to get her to wake up.

Finally after one final scream that got Darreth to come into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"LOCRI!" Darreth yelled running forward to take her in his arms. She was panting into the nap of his neck. "What happened?" He asked. She clung to him and then crawled over to Ronin and hugged him too.

"Come on kiddo you can talk to us. We're your dads now." Ronin said running his fingers through her hair.

"Memories." She whispered running her fingers over the shaved part of her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darreth asked putting his hand on Ronins leg. "We'll listen, and we won't make fun." Darreth asked.

"No…" Was all she responded with.

"If you're ever ready small fry. You know where we are." Ronin said standing up stretching.

"And where did you go?"

"Echo and I had a talk with my old man. Their are some things he did to Kate that were unspeakable. Lets just say...he won't be doing much with his hands or tongue...ever again." Ronin said.

"Hows he going to communicate?" Darreth asked rather amazed at his boyfriends actions.

"He's not…" Ronin said Darreth shivered.

"Remind me never to make you mad." Darreth said.

Morning came early for Locri. She had always been an early riser, and wasn't to sure how the other two were in the morning. If it were for her experience with her father, and mornings. If there was one thing she knew, adults tended to want to be left alone in the morning. So she took this time to adventure around the upstairs. All she seen was the bathroom, and her room. She silently walked around the upstairs noticing their was another set of stairs, but didn't want to go up them, she wasn't sure if she was allowed. It was a long row of doors. At first she thought it was a huge apartment complex like she had seen in the past. But all the doors were opened, and their were boxes everywhere. She finally found the kitchen. She walked in and to her surprise Darreth stood next to the stove. His cell phone in hand. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked up to see her and smiled

"Hope your hungry." He said motioning to the table. There was a fresh pile of pancakes and Ronin was half asleep with his nose in a cup of coffee. Obviously not a morning person.

"Hun...I don't even like school. Why do we have to go to school?" He asked. Darreth smiled and motioned to the kid.

"Well first we have to go to the doctors to get her a physical done, then we go by the court office and pick up those adoption papers. Then we go by the school. I refuse to have a dumb daughter. She needs school Ronin." Darreth said kissing the top of Locris head. She swatted at him and grumbled not liking the contact.

"Firecracker isn't she?" Ronin asked

"Maybe she just didn't have contact like that with her dad." Darreth said. Ronin nodded his head and looked at Locri.

"Not a lot of kisses huh?" He asked Locri just shrugged.

"She doesn't talk all that much does she?" Darreth asked.

"Probably forced to do that 'Girls are supposed to be seen and not heard' or ' don't speak unless spoken to' my dad pulled that kind of crap with Kate too." He said taking a bite of his pancakes. He chewed it thoughtfully watching her eat her pancakes quietly. Everything she did, she did on her own. It finally struck him and he looked up at Darreth.

"Thats what it is...she was probably left alone in a house all on her own. No friends no family. She had to do it all herself, baths, cooking, cleaning, even putting herself to bed. No wonder why she doesn't like kisses or hugs. She...well she didn't have anyone to do it for her." He said and looked at Locri.

"Is that it?" Darreth asked. Locri nodded her head.

"Dad would come home sometimes, give me food, and then leave again the next day."

"Did you ever go to school?"

"No...no school. He was afraid I'd talk. But the lady across from us found out that I wasn't in school and called the police on him. He got so mad…" She ran her fingers over her patches on her head. This was the longest they heard her speak. Darreth realized perhaps direct conversation was the only course.

"Well I went and got some of my sisters old clothing." Darreth said holding up some cloths for her to put on. She looked at the clothing, and then looked at Darreth and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I thought unicorns were a girl thing?" He said. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward her room.

"Independence and solitary aren't good for a girl. They need to be social. Hopefully when she's at school she'll find some friends." Darreth said and looked up at Ronin who looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Coffee?"

"Just give me a funnel and the whole pot and stand back." Ronin mumbled. Darreth chuckled kissing his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Just so you know Ronin and Darreth do make a bit of a suggestive moment in this chapter._**

* * *

 **_2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Such is Life_**

Ronin and Darreth walked along down the street. Locri sitting on Ronins shoulders. They found out in a hurry that they had forgotten that she wasn't really wearing any shoes, and she didn't have any that fit her, but at least the clothing Darreths sister supplied fit her pretty well. Which was good because they knew next to nothing about little girls clothing. Although they would need to find out, but this way they can find out at their own pace rather then rushing in, and having to buy a brand new wardrobe.

Their main goal was the doctors office since her appointment was to close to worry about shoes, besides it was warm outside. They walked in and went straight to the back area away from the sick kids. They sat there silently until they were called to the back. Within the room was a woman in a white jacket, and brown hair. When she looked up her face broke into a huge smile.

"Darreth!" She threw her arms open hugging him. Ronin was slightly puzzled until he saw her properly.

"Julia." He said and chuckled. "So you got the job you wanted huh?" This woman was none other then Darreths sister. The one who gave them the clothing. She was a little thicker then Ronin. Which he figured would happen with a woman who had three children.

"Yeah, its great. 8 hours a day, weekends off, full health, and dental." She said and looked down at the little girl. "Oh they fit, wonderful." She said kneeling down in front of the girl and held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Julia, but you can call me Aunt Jules." She said. Locri looked at her hand and then took it as if holding a hand, rather then shaking it. She didn't mind though. Little kids would learn edicate later.

"Alright sweety lets get up up on the table to look you over." She said. However Locri gasped and ran behind Ronin and hid there. Ronin understood immediately. He knew she might do something like this after being abused like she had. She had probably seen her fair share of hospital beds where bad things happened. He turned and picked her up and sat down on the bed with her. She turned a little to look at Julias face. She just smiled kindly at her, apparently seeing a lot of this sort of things from abused children in her short time at the clinic.

"You two are really going to adopt her?" She asked. Darreth smiled at her and wiggled Locri's foot. She smiled up at him too. If their was one thing she loved it was the protectiveness of Ronin, and the playfulness of Darreth. Thats when she suddenly realized something, something she honestly was supposed to realize from the beginning. She was going to have two dads. Who was the mom. She looked from Darreth, to Ronin and then she looked deep in thought. It was a something she would ask them later perhaps. Right now they were in public and she learned long ago to never talk in public no matter what.

"Alright open your mouth please." Julia asked. Locri slowly opened her mouth rather unsure of what would happen. Julia put a depressor in her mouth and Locri shook her head gagging.

"Julia…" Darreth reached forward his hand on Locri's head.

"Sorry, most kids do that I'm afraid, but I got what was needed so we don't have to look again. She has no tonsils."

"None?" Ronin asked looking at Locri.

"Yeah some kids do I'm afraid." Ronin looked at Locri who kept her eyes level with the floor. "Locri?" She jumped and slowly looked up at him like she was in trouble.

"Don't worry, it was professionally done." Julia said with a smile.

"Her father was a doctor." Ronin whispered. Julia shook her head.

"No reason bringing it up now, whats done is done. Right now we have her physical to do so she can go to school." Julia said

Locri yawned and leaned back against Ronin.

"Well it looks like she's alright, but she looks like she's malnourished a lot. Have you noticed she gets tired a lot?" Julia asked. Both men just nodded her head. "Id say she ate probably once every three days. She's skin and bones, and a lot of the muscle she has is what helped her to not starve to death. The fact that she doesn't talk to much either means shes too tired to talk, or she just can't talk for fear she'll get beat. She doesn't know you two to much so she stays quiet because she's afraid to see either of you angry. Specially now that you two want to be her family. She doesn't want to screw that up." Julia said holding out a sucker to Locri. She just looked at it and shook her head. Julia closed her eyes and nodded. "She's also denying candy...something tells me even when they fed her they tampered with the food." She said and looked at Darreth. "Take care of her big brother...please." Julia said hugging her brother.

"What about shots?" Ronin asked. Locri gasped and looked up at Ronin fearfully. "Don't worry kiddo these are the good kind of shots. The ones that you need to make sure you don't get sick. Darreth and I had to take them when we were young too."

"None today. Not till we can get a blood sample to see what all she has already had. No need to double up on something she doesn't need." Julia said and held out a piece of paper to Locri. "Give this to your teacher alright?" Julia said. Locri took hold of the paper, but kept watching Julia was as much apprehension as she could. She still wasn't to sure about this woman.

"So whens the wedding?" Julia asked crossing her arms. She was a little skeptical of Ronin when they first met about a month ago.

"We only just decided to get married Julia...give us a little time." Ronin laughed. "Alright I think your brother would look great in bright greens with winter." Ronin said looking at Darreth from the corner of his eye to see the reaction. Darreth looked up and blushed at him.

"You'd look great in brown." Darreth whispered and picked up Locri. Locri yawned again putting her head on Darreths shoulder. She eye were getting heavy.

"Shhh Darreth." Ronin put his thumb on Darreths lips. Darreth looked a little amazed at the contact. Ronin hardly ever got physical outside their room. Darreth followed his eyes, and smiled tenderly down at the sleeping girl.

"Perhaps school can wait?" Darreth whispered leaving the room and walked back toward their home.

* * *

Darreth lay the little girl down on her bed kissing her forehead before turning to leave the room. Ronin did the same and smiled at Darreth.

"Perhaps we should use this time to plan the wedding a little?" Ronin asked. Darreth blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I...honestly thought you were kidding." Darreth said blushing deeper.

"Why would I do that?" Ronin asked closing the door. He looked at Darreth slightly hurt by the notion of lying to his lover.

"Because your this...rock hard theif, who hardly stands still long enough to stay in a relationship longer then a year much less commit. I figured I'd have annoyed you by now. I'm not...very bright, and...well...I'm…"He looked up at Ronin who hadn't stopped him. He had his eyes closed, and he looked angry. Darreths heart fell around his feet. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything. Perhaps he shouldn't have…

Ronin punched the wall behind Darreth causing him to jump. Darreth found himself under Ronins mouth. It was a rough kiss, a kiss from someone who was always in a fight or getting hurt so knew nothing else. But the rough kiss, grew from its intense anger to that of a very light, and gentle kiss. Something of caring and love for the man under it. Arms wound around him intensifying it once again, but it wasn't anger, it was love. When the kiss finally parted Ronin looked down at Darreth whose eyes were closed, mouth was swollen, and his face was flushed. He had never felt something like this from Ronin. Yes they had kissed from time to time, but nothing like this. This was a kiss to show sincerity, to show love, and even a little bit of an ask. A 'come hither' kind of kiss that could very well lead to more.

"Ronin I…" Darreth began, but wasn't sure how to finish. He looked up into the eyes of the man who captured him only moments ago, almost asking him to do it again. Ronins look however almost dared him to ask. Dared him to want more from him. Neither knowing how to ask, so Ronin took his hand, and led him to their room.

* * *

Later on that night Locri sat up in bed looking out the window. Bright flashes off in the distance, and rumbling had caught her attention. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, only that she had slept most of the day away. She gasped and looked around, last time she did this she got in so much trouble. She was supposed to clean the kitchen, and the…

Their was another loud boom off in the distance. She let out a tiny scream and hid under the covers again. She gasped hearing footsteps coming toward her room. The door opened up a little. Oh no this was it she was in trouble. She made a noise that was loud. He hated this. Another loud boom and she squealed again. She felt someones hand on her back. The blankets were pulled off her. She pulled herself tighter into a ball and she jumped again.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'll go clean the kitchen. I promise. I didn't mean to sleep so long. I'm sorry." Tears were running down her cheeks and sobs racked her body.

"Locri…" She jumped recognizing that voice. It wasn't her father, or that bad man that always slapped her around, and stole her food. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Ronin who looked concerned for her. His hands ran down her cheeks wiping away her tears.

"Ronin?" Her voice sounded weak to him, like she had just taken a hit to the stomach. He reached out to her, didn't pick her up, actually he wanted her to be able to come to him if she needed to. He wanted her not to be afraid of him.

"Yes its me. Its alright now." She crawled over into his lap and put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She sniffled every so often and after a few moments her eyes were closed again and she fell asleep in the protective arms. "Don't worry Locri, daddy has you now. No ones ever going to hurt you again." Ronin promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: Wow a lot of reviews today. Thanks everyone. Steampunk Wilson I PMed you with the answers to your questions :D. Also a bit of farwarning...looks like theirs a plot now :D I couldn't help but try to explain who the mother to Locri is._**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Heart_**

Ronin slowly opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep on the bed next to Locri. She was still sleeping soundly in bed by that time. She had fallen asleep still in his arms. But try as he might, he couldn't scoot himself out from under her without waking her. She shot straight up and looked at Ronin for a second. But instead of looking displeased with him, she cuddled closer to him. Ronin half smiled and pulled his legs in again trying to keep her warm. He looked a little thoughtful for a moment and realized the air in the room wasn't warm at all. He knew it was Autumn now, and he was sure it was getting closer to November. He turned to look outside and smiled.

"Locri look...snow." He said and looked around at his new daughter who smiled tiredly. Her hair was all over the place. "Want to go play out in it with me?" He asked walking over to her wardrobe and opened it pulling out a thick jacket, boots they had gotten yesterday and some heavy clothing.

"Play...outside?" She asked Ronin smiled and nodded his head.

"Breakfast first though. You need to keep a better diet." Darreth said from the bathroom. Locri looked a little iffy about something and then took Darreths hand as Ronin was in his and Darreths room. Darreth looked down at her and smiled.

"What is it sweety?"

"Your my daddys now?" Darreth chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes we are."

"No...mommy?" She asked. Ronin stopped dead in his tracks having his own heavy jacket over his arm. Locri looked from one to the other. She wasn't to sure what to do. She was afraid now.

"Locri...lets sit down and eat and then we'll explain things." Ronin said running his hand reassuringly down Darreths back.

Locri looked at the omelet on her plate and then looked up at Darreth for a second. Darreth chuckled.

"Eggs, with ham, and cheese. Have you never had…?" He asked. Locri shook her head and took a bite and then smiled. Darreth laughed as she began to try to eat the omelet whole without cutting it into pieces.

"Whoa! Slow down there. You'll choke on it." Ronin said helping her cut it into pieces for her. She still tried to stuff more then one piece into her mouth.

Finally after a few moments of quiet literally stuffing her face. They were waiting by the door. Outside was a lot of gray slush on the roads. Locri held onto Ronins hand in one hand and Darreths in the other.

"Now this thing about not having a mother…" Ronin said looking down at Locri. "We're...well we're gay and that means we love each other. Men. We'll be getting married soon which means you won't have a mother." Darreth explained Ronin nodded his head.

"However if you need women advice you could always call Kate. I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you. She's always been the gentle one of us." Ronin said smiling down at Locri. Locri wasn't to sure what that meant, but she was sure she'd figure it out.

The park seemed pretty untouched since it was a school day and it was to early for most kids to be out and about. Ronin helped her up the embankment and sat her down in the snow. Off in the distance they could see a playground and a ball field. Locri looked around curiously, and then jumped up and down on the snow. She let slip a giggle and then covered her mouth.

"Its okay Locri, that was a happy noise. We'd love to hear more of it." Darreth said. Locri looked up at Darreth a little amazed. She had never been told she was allowed to laugh. She jumped when she saw Ronin run forward and then spin around and look at her playfully. Darreth watched him was equal amazement. He never thought he'd see such an act from his boyfriend. To run and play was just something Ronin wasn't known for.

"Come on then...this snow isn't going to play with itself." Ronin said Darreth looked down at Locri who looked up at Darreth. Darreth could have swan he saw a sparkle in her eyes. A certain sense of playfulness he had never seen from her. Almost like she was starting to get color into her eyes. She ran forward trying to catch up to Ronin. Ronin turned around and trudged through the snow. Kicking it up as he watched over his shoulder. Locri giggled and kept going until she had to take a breather. Ronin just lay back on the snow and started to kick his legs to and fro. He got and up looking down at his snow angel.

Locri pointed at the angel and then herself. She lay back and did the same thing and then got up looking down at the angel she made. She giggled jumping up and down giggled louder. It was almost like she was trying to giggle enough for them both. Ronin felt Darreth pulling his arm around his love.

"She's so adorable like this." Darreth whispered and jumped when she slipped and fell on her butt. Both men rushed forward and helped her up brushing her off. Ronin looked at her face expecting tears from how cold she was now. Only he saw the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes shifted from Darreth who was getting the snow out of her boots. Her smile grew even bigger seeing her teeth and everything. Even a bit of a laugh. He felt his heart clench at the face. He too felt his face break into a smile. He reached out picking her up spinning her around. She spread her arms out wide. When Ronin pulled her back down she reached out for Darreth and kissed his cheek when he got close enough.  
"Whoa now thats an attitude changer." Darreth said hugging closer to her.

* * *

A dark colored car with tinted windows sat not to far from them in the parking lot. Within sat a person, his hands on the wheel, and a smile on his face.

"Found you Lucy…" The voice was feminine and angry sounding. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes much like Locri's "I will have you back, and you will do as I say." She said

* * *

Locris fingers hurt a lot when they came home again. Ronin had them in his hands blowing on them. Apparently this is what happens when you play in the snow for hours. But it was so much fun, she had never been allowed to play as much as she liked. They had to come back inside to eat though. They had only been out there for two hours. But Darreths insistence to keep her diet proper. He was such a mother hen to her. He had promised to be a good father and he was doing a great job so far. Ronin also felt like a million bucks, he had got her to laugh so much today. She never spoke though, and that was something they had to work on. Locri looked around at Darreth as he cooked some soup and grilled cheese. She smiled at him as he looked around at him. It seemed to be infectious. Darreth couldn't help but smile back.

"You hungry?" Darreth asked and she nodded her head. He chuckled and pulled three bowls down from the cabinet. "Here go set the table." She looked at the bowl and then took them and walked over to Ronin and sat them on the table. She could hardly see up over it so Ronin helped her put them in place.

"Ready over here babe." Ronin said. Darreth chuckled seeing Locri sitting there with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Don't forget to blow it off sweetheart." Darreth said putting the sandwiches down in the middle. She reached out for a wedge, but couldn't reach it. She kind of sunk down in her seat and glared at it.

"Oh look at you." Ronin said and poked her nose. "Just ask if you want it." He said trying to prompt her to speak.

"Please?" She pointed to the sandwich wedge. Ronin smiled and handed her one. She bounced in her seat and put the wedge into her soup before taking a bite out of it. She visibly sighed as if relieved. Darreth looked sideways at her like this was something weird.

* * *

By late afternoon Ronin shooed her into the bathroom to take a bath. Not to long afterwards she walked out with her PJs, Darreth ran a comb through her damp hair and tucked her into bed.

"Wheres other daddy?" She asked Darreth. Darreth smiled at her.

"He had some work to do."

"Work?"

"Its different every week. He owns stores mostly. This club, a tea chop, a coffee shop...other shops I don't know. He just...does stuff like that." Darreth said. She snuggled down and yawned. Her eyes were growing heavy.

"Was fun today." She said and looked up at Darreth. "Can we do it again tomorrow?" She asked. Darreth smiled and shook his head.

"Tomorrow we have to enroll you in school. Its about time you started learning. You're a smart girl, and don't be afraid to talk." Darreth said kissing her forehead and pulled back touching his lips. He stood up and walked into the bathroom for a moment and walked back out.

"Can you open your mouth for me for a second." He asked. Locri clapped her mouth shut and rolled over. Darreth looked slightly hurt by this. "Sweety I have to take your temperature, I think you have a fever." He said holding up the thermometer to show he wasn't lying. She turned over and looked down at her sheets. Darreth touched her hand and then pulled her chin to look up at him. "You're not in trouble. How can you help getting sick?"

"If I hadn't played outside I wouldn't have gotten sick." She whispered. He noticed that she always spoke to them in a whisper. Almost like she was to afraid to be heard to loud.

"Awe sweety wanting to play isn't wrong." Darreth said smiling down at her. "We thought it was adorable seeing you play so hard. Now open...lets get your temperature and then some medication." She opened her mouth and blushed. She didn't like this sort of attention. He pulled the thermometer from her mouth after it beeped. He looked at it and texted Ronin an image of the thermometer.

"102.4F. " He said and walked into the kitchen for some medication. He came back with two small pink pills for children. "I'll keep my door open so I can hear you alright. If you need me at all you call for me alright. I'll hear you." Darreth said pulling the covers up watching her take the pills before walking out of the room. "Get some rest. Its the best thing for you right now." He said watching the girl slide down in bed and closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Poor Locri. Its never fun being sick. Next chapter should get interesting_**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Sick_**

Soft suppressed coughing could be heard most of the night. Ronin hurried home from his business venture. When he walked into the bedroom he took off his 'work' clothing in a hurry and pulled on his pajamas. He didn't want Locri to see the blood on his clothing, because tonight their was a lot. Not all his either. Although he did have bruises on him that would be incredibly colorful in the morning. One he was sure he wouldn't have been able to hide in the morning.

He pulled something from his pants pocket and took a bit and spread it across her neck and chest, it was an ointment he himself had made. He didn't trust that over the counter stuff when he took school to make this sort of stuff. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Their were rings under her eyes and her lips looked chapped from sleeping with her mouth open. Her lose was runny and her voice was hoarse.

"Ronin?" She whispered. He leaned over and picked up a cup from the table and helped her drink from it. It was tea he put a bit of honey and lemon into. She lay back and looked up at him tiredly. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up reaching for him. He looked confused at first and realized it must have been the bruise. He leaned down so she could examine the spot. The she did something he didn't expect. She kissed it and hugged him. She was shivering in his arms. Ronin picked her up and left the room. He brought her into his and Darreths room.

"Is she alright?" Darreth opened his eyes and Ronin turned on the light. Ronin lay her down in their bed and turned the light out.

"I just want her close by to keep an eye on her." Ronin said walking over and got into bed. Locri looked from one to the other slightly iffy about this sort of thing. Ronin hated to wonder why. He looked around at Darreth who smiled at him.

"I think this child has made you a bit soft Ronin." Darreth smiled. Locri giggled and poked Darreths stomach. He was a little heavy, and squishy. He just rubbed the spot and put his head down on the pillow.

"Alright little bug lets get you settled in. Lay back and cover up." Darreth said. Ronin pulled his side of the blanket up and pulled his pillow in. She yawned and curled into a tiny ball and closed her eyes. She felt for the first time safe, and secure. She had two days that loved her so much. She heard it so in hear ears as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Locri opened her eyes and looked around Darreth had one hand on her belly, and Ronins arm under her head. They slept like that till late into the afternoon. Locri thought she would feel so much better today then she did the day before. But honestly she kind of felt worse. She sniffled and turned over tucking her hand into Ronins outstretched out and tried to go back to sleep, but her tummy hurt her. She sniffled, and her bottom lip quivered. In her head she kept repeating that she can't cry, she wasn't supposed to cry. They would get mad because who wanted to deal with a child who was crying. No one thats who. Yet as she said that tears fell, and this woke up Darreth. Darreth reached over and smoothed his finger over her cheek to get rid of the tears.

"Shhhhh its alright." He pulled the blankets back and climbed out of bed. Locri was tucked safely in his arms. Darreth quietly padded into the kitchen. All the smells inside this room seemed to bother Locri. Darreth put her down at the table where she put her head on her hands. She still looked so tired to him. He should have shooed her off to bed again, but he wanted to keep her near him. He pulled out some chicken broth and began to cook it. He looked around at her again. She had her head on her hands.

"Sweety?" Locri shook her head and then stood up and ran into the bathroom. He could hear her retching from the kitchen. He looked inside the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She reached up and flushed the toilet. She looked up at Darreth for a moment, Her skin was flushed, and she looked twice as tired as she had before. Ronin held out the medication he had made for her. Darreth held it out to Locri who looked at it then at Ronin.

"Oh you know perfectly well that I don't plan on hurting a single hair on that head of yours." He told her and pointed at the small cup. "Now drink it, You'll feel better soon." He told her she took a sip of it and smiled. It tasted like peppermint. She took the rest of it without complaint. She held the tiny cup back out to Ronin. He reached out and took the cup, his eyes however were on Locri's face. Her eyes looked like they were rolling around for a moment. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Here Darreth. I'll go call your sister. She might know what to do." Ronin said. Darreth shook his head.

"No She's working today, call Echo. He's a nurse isn't he?"

"Yeah...yeah he is. I'll call him."

Darreth pulled his daughter closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Uncle Echo will come."

"Uncle?" Her voice questioned.

"Hum hum. Echo is married to Ronins little sister."

"Kate?" Her words were slow and quiet. He took a deep breath and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Come on lets see if we can't get some of this broth into you." He whispered walking her into the kitchen and sat her down on the table again. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. Soon enough Darreth was sitting down in front of her and held the spoon out to her. He spooned a little broth onto the spoon and waited for her to take a bite. She did so and shuttered. He added a bit of salt and let her try it again.

Soon enough Kate and Echo were going up the stairs. Harmony was in Kates arms. She waved at the young girl before going into the TV room.

"Do you need me for anything?" He asked Kate. Kate smiled warmly at the nindroid and shook her head.

"We'll be fine. Take care of Locri. Just make sure you wash your hands before touching Harmony." Kate tapped Echos nose. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course." He said turning to Darreth. "Alright where is my patient?" He asked him. Darreth pointed into Locris room. Echo walked in and then stopped looking around. He stepped back out and looked at Darreth. "I do not thing the heater is working in this part of the home?" Ronin blinked and looked at Darreth.

"Is it?"

"I have noticed a change in temperature on her room. Its different from the others." Darreth said. Echo ran his fingers over the windows.

"Its working…" Ronin said putting his fingers in front of the vents.

"Perhaps its the windows being so thin?" Echo said and walked into the closet and pulled out some sheets. "Start putting these over the windows like curtains. It'll keep the chill out of the room." Echo walked over to Locri and sat down.

"She had a 102.4F fever last night." Darreth told Echo. Echo scanned her and nodded his head.

"She has a fever right now, but the medication thats been placed in her system is working now. Her fever is going back down. Locri can you open your mouth." Echo asked. Locri shook her head not wanting another one of those gross sticks to be placed inside. "I will not use a dipressor Locri. I promise." He told her and she looked iffy for a few seconds before opening her mouth. He looked inside shining a light inside.

"She's got no tonsils." Ronin offered.

"Yes I see that, but her lymph nodes are inflamed." He said and grabbed a tissue and held it out to her so she could blow her nose. She handed it back to Echo who looked at the green mucus and nodded his head.

"Sinus infection. Lets look inside your ears." he said and pulled out a tool and turned her head to the left. "This will not hurt." He told her and looked inside and shook his head. He turned her to the right and looked in the other. He put the stick back into his pocket and felt around her neck and sighed.

"So what is it doc?" Ronin asked sitting back on the bed. The new 'curtains' were now in place and the room was starting to feel warmer already.

"She has a sinus infection, and she has a bit of an ear infection too. I'll start her on a medication, but I know Ronin won't have it, just make sure you make something for her ears as well as what you have been giving her." He told them.

"Just what have you been giving her?" Darreth asked. Ronin tapped his nose, it was a secret. Echo knew Ronins cure alls were good since he put Kate on one when she was sick last winter.

"You'll be just fine." Echo said running his fingers through the tired girls hair. "Would you like me to send in Kate?" Echo asked. Locri looked curious as to why she would have wanted to bother Kate. Ronin smiled and walked out.

"I want to go hold Harmony anyways."

"Wash your hands!" Echo yelled after Ronin. Ronin rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Echo winked at Locri who just smiled.

"She's opened up a little bit more hasn't she?" Echo asked.

"Yes and we had her laughing so hard yesterday while playing out in the snow. Although now I kinda of regret taking her out in the snow at all. "

"Why?" Echo asked. Darreths brow went up in amazement.

"She sick."

"Pardon me but...this sickness is the kind that couldn't have happened over night, it just needed the right conditions to take effect. I'm sure Kent had kept her in a freezing room for some time now and it just decided to pop up." Echo said. Kate walked into the room and smiled at Echo. He took her hand and sat her down on the bed with Locri.

"A little birdy told me that you had some questions about your daddys relationship." Kate said laying down so she was eye to eye with Locri. Locri nodded her head. "Their are some things love knows, and some things it doesn't. It knows that everyone gets to love in many different ways and forms. My brother loves your daddy Darreth, and I love your Uncle Echo who isn't even human." Echo touched Kates shoulder to show emphasis. " We honestly don't know why it happens, or how it happens to whom it happens to. All we know is that it happens, and love is blind. It doesn't care what gender you are, or how you were created. Although...you are going to be made fun of for being their daughter. I won't lie to you. Echo and I...on a daily basis...we get hurt by the things people say. So you as their daughter need to stay strong. Because they are going to be your foundation to something beautiful."

Outside the room stood Ronin who had Darreth in his arms. Ronin was always seen as being the strong one, but right now hearing his sisters explanation he felt tears at the corners of his eyes. Darreth ran his hand over his lovers face. Darreth let his lips slide over Ronins in a silent show of support. Their was a little wiggle in Ronins arms. Ronin looked down at the baby who looked up at them. It was so small in his arms. He wondered what it would have been like for Locri to be theirs and she had started off this small. It was a minute thought, and he looked up when Echo walked from the room and held out his hands for Harmony.

"Kate has a way with words doesn't she?" Darreth asked. Echo looked at Ronin who had a few tears still sliding down his face. Echo felt for Ronin, he knew what was coming for them, because he felt it too. Not everyone was going to be as accepting of them as they were...he just hoped that Locri would continue to be supportive of her fathers.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Notes: Tosh is built like Pixal and Zane if you didn't get that._**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Cold_**

Borg prided himself on his tower and how huge it was, but today the elevator just took to long to get to the R & D lab. Today was the day. Today this project would be finished and hopefully everything would be infinitely brighter in his and Pixals life. He stepped through the elevator doors into the very noisy room. Games were being played, and machines were being built. A game off in the far corner was being fixed because of malfunctions. Their was a recall on it. He hated recalls, but sadly that was what happened in the technology business.

He walked into another room and pulled off his jacket. Pixal and Zane were standing in the very center. Within was a small metal table. On said table was a young teenage looking boy with white hair and pale skin like his father had originally, but the front part lay down a bit more. It was a perfect melting of his mother and fathers hair. At that moment his eyes were closed so he wasn't sure what color they had chosen. He walked over and held out a box.

"Thanks to Echo telling us where Zanes power source came from...we were able to find another asteroid with the same properties." He told them. Zane opened the box and smiled pulling the power source out.

"Thank you Cyrus...this means the world to us." Zane told him. Pixal nodded her head. Although she wished she would have had the same chance as Kate had with her child, this was the only way they could have one since they didn't have human like DNA that would help the child grow. This was their best and only option.

"Alright...Tosh…" Pixal smiled pushing the hair out from his face and kissed his forehead.

Zane pulled his shirt up and pushed the disk of light into his sons port as he had once did to Pixal. Pulling the shirt back down and watched their son. He didn't shoot up as his mother once did. Quite the contrary he looked as if he were waking up. His eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. They were green like his mothers.

"Hello Tosh." Zane said. The young nindroid watched his father with curiosity. "I am your father."

"I am your mother." Pixal said kindly. Tosh watched them for a few more seconds.

"Father, and mother?" His voice was a little more lighter then Zanes. It could have been mistaken for what Zane would have sounded like as a child.

"Yes that is correct." Zane said.

"I am...Tosh?" He looked at them.

"Yes you are." Pixal said

"You?" He looked at Borg. Borg looked at Pixal and smiled brightly.

"If it is alright with your mother. I'd like to be seen as your grandfather?" Pixal didn't expect that, she had never called Borg her father even though it was obvious that he was.

"That would be alright with me." She said and took her creators hand. "Father." Borgs smile grew wider.

* * *

Locri looked around her room. She had slept most of the day waking up every so often running to the bathroom to throw up. She tried to be quiet about it. She didn't want to wake up her dads again. She knew she was bound to ware on them with this sort of thing, but the sound of her retching woke them up each time. They would stand on the other side of the door to feel her forehead and then carry her back to the room all over again. They acted so kind to her, but she knew it in her very soul that no one could possibly keep going with her being sick like this. She would lay in bed and quietly cry. She had only been there for five days now and she was sure they'd throw here away if she kept waking them up. So she tried her best to stay silent. She curled into herself and shivered she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and around her room. Their wasn't anyone there...right? She then looked at her curtains and gasped when she saw someone looking through the cracks in the curtain. But they were on the second floor! How could anyone but looking at her. She tried so hard to get up, but her fear kept her there, she couldn't move. She couldn't even form a proper scream because of her sickness. She just sat there afraid.

Their was a slight clunk noise and the glass fell to the floor. The woman walked forward and closed the door. Locri scooted away from the woman and shook her head. She knew that lady, her daddy talked to her all the time, but she never talked to her.

"Hello Lucy. Saw that you were sick. Can mommy help?" Locri finally found her voice and screamed as loud as she could.

"Locri!" Ronins voice echoed within the halls.

The woman ran forward grabbing Locri and held a gun to her head. Locri watched her fathers come into the room. Both watched in horror as a mystery woman held a gun to her.

"Please...we'll do anything just...just don't hurt her." Darreth said holding out his arms for the child. He watched on in horror as Locri held her arms out to him. Tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Daddy? That gay guy isn't your dad." The woman growled out and shook her head at Darreth.

"Curan...you salty bitch what are you going to do with our daughter?" Ronin growled knowing perfectly well who she was.

"Ronin I can't believe you actually decided to settle down and have a family."

"I saw what my sister had...and for some reason I wondered what it felt like."

"So you chose a fat guy who likes brown?"

"His names Darreth!" Ronin barked.

"And this is my daughter Lucy."

"Your daughter!" Ronin yelled. He seemed to get angrier as time went on. "Shes mine and you can kill me if you want her back!" Ronin yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Curan pointed the gun at Ronin. Locri reached up and smacked the gun to the side. The bullet however didn't hit Ronin, it went through Darreths shoulder. The horrified cries that came from Locri were of despair and pain. She tried to fight with the woman to get away, she had to get to Darreth, her father lay in Ronins arms. Limp and bleeding all over her floor. She felt a knife of ice stabbing her in the chest. The womans laughs caused her heart to hurt worse.

"Now you quiet down!" The woman hit the back of Locris head. Her vision reminded her of an old TV set before she blacked out. Ronin ran forward after seeing his daughter get knocked on the back of her head. His whole world was crashing down around him and he had to stop it and try to salvage what he could. He needed his daughter in his arms, their was an ache there that needed to be quenched.

"Please." He said holding his arms out. The woman shook her head and fell backwards out of the window her arms still around the girl. Ronin gasped and ran forward to see the woman standing in the bed of a truck.

"Might want to take care of that fat ass Ronin...or she'll be a father down." She laughed. "She'll fetch a hefty price on the black market." She waved at him and threw her into the passenger's seat. The truck went down the road. All he seen was the red tail lights disappearing down the street.

"No…" He closed his eyes and swallowed hard before turning back to his boyfriend who was leaning unconscious against the wall. He walked over and gingerly picked him up.

"I don't think she knows who she's dealing with." He said walking his boyfriend out of the club and putting him in the back of Rex. A small table popped out of the floor. He pulled Darreths shirt off and put what looked like a tube over the wound. A yellow liquid came out and covered the wound. The bullet left the wound and floated on up the tube. Ronin pulled the tube off letting the liquid call to the floor around his feet wetting his legs. He didn't have time for that kind of thing right now. The liquid was a great numbing agent as well so Darreth didn't feel a thing. He put an IV into his arm and strapped him down. The layer of yellow had began to harden acting like a cork or liquid bandage for his wound.

"Come on Rex...daddy has a bitch to catch." He growled pushing a button.

"Ronin hows it going?" Kais voice echoed in the cockpit.

"Some crazy chick calling herself Locris mother just kidnapped her. Shot Darreth!" He yelled expertly steering Rex into the crowded morning traffic.

"Is she crazy!" Kai asked. "Honestly I don't see how she could hope to hide. We're ninja and we couldn't hide from you."

"Locri is Kents daughter. She inherited his ability."

"Seriously?" Kai asked. His midsection was still healing which is why he was on temporary watch duty and not active duty.

"She's not going to survive long thats for sure."

"Ronin...we're on our way. Just tell us where."

"I've sent my coordinates. But you have to hurry who knows how long I can follow her. But she's in a blue truck heading down Maple and palm." Ronin said.

"We're down a ninja though. Zanes on Parental leave."

"He helping Echo and Kate?"

"No...his son was born today."

"Son! Our family just keeps getting bigger." Ronin chuckled.

"Yeah only if Jay and Nya w…"

"What?" Nya called from bellow in the Development area.

"Nothing sis...just talking to Ronin." He called and made a face of 'oh crap' before going back to Ronin.

"Might wanna stay quiet there hot head."

"Yeah unless I want to lose this head."

"We have a lock on you. Heading your way Ronin." Lloyds voice echoed in Rex's cockpit.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: Kates an awesome sister :D_**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Hold on_**

Ronin sat down on the bow of the ship. He could do nothing else since Echo had his boyfriend in surgery and the ninja were in a meeting. He felt useless, his daughter was snatched right out from under his nose. His boyfriend shot as he was standing next to him. He honestly felt wounded, but there wasn't any blood. He closed his eyes and shook his head, their wasn't anything else he could do at the moment anyways. He needed backup. But what could they do that he himself could do twice as better. He's beat them a few times. He should be doing this on his own. He shouldn't be anywhere near them. The last thing he needed was for more of his family to get hurt. So why was he sitting on this ship like this. He took a labored breath and looked down at the city.

Somewhere down there was a little girl who needed him. He turned to look at the one person that would silently keep him company. His sister leaned against the mast. Harmony in her arms suckling greedily on a bottle.

"Look after Darreth for me?" He asked and then smiled when he saw the defiance in his sisters eyes.

"As long as you bring that girl back safe. Darreth will do better if he knew she was safe and home." Ronin walked forward cupping his sisters head in his hands and kissed her crown.

"I know he will and she won't last much longer otherwise." He said and ran off toward Rex and got inside.

"No more pitying yourself Ronin!" Kate called after him. Ronin looked over his shoulder. "Thats not the dad she needs right now. The dad she needs is the badass hacker thief we all know you are. Show them why they don't mess with you and your family." Kates eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke to him. Ronin felt his heart clamp for a moment. He had so much pride for his sister. How he was glad she was his sister. He climbed into the cockpit and took off. The engine as always was silent, and fast. He tapped up the camera on his dash and looked through the video feed and found the trucks tag. Alright Rex...Put out an APB for that tag. Also I want the address for that bitches house."

It didn't take to long for Rex to launch an All points bulletin for the trucks tag before getting an address for the tags. Rex landed outside the very warehouse where they had found Kent and Locri. Their was still yellow tape over the door and a chalk outline of Kent on the sidewalk. He was glad that he had came when he did. Ronin feared that if he hadn't he would have lost his sister that day. He leaned back and kicked the door. He looked in and smiled to himself. This was where he first spotted Locri. In that little spot there. The was the first time he took a good look around the room. Their was still cakes blood on the ground where that teenager had killed himself. He looked around the room perhaps the police left something behind the he could use. He pushed a few boxes out of the way and found a small blanket layed out on the floor. That must have been where she slept. He reached out and touched the blanket. He bit his bottom lip and just let his fingers slide over the folds.

"How long have you been following me?" Ronin asked.  
"Since you left the ship." The voice was familiar. Although Ronin hadn't seen him since their run in above Dr. Sanza's compount. His had left with his sister.

"Blitz. I could kill you right here."

"Then you won't find out anything you need to know." Blitz said "I owe you for that stunt I pulled with your sister so I'll give you the information half price. Take it or leave it."

"Thats my daughter." Ronin barked at the man in front of him. His purple and gold Gi bothered him so much. It was to bright for the darkness he felt.

"I see...so half price it is then." He smiled at Ronin.

"Fine!" He growled and threw a brown bag at Blitz. He opened it, looked inside and then glared at Ronin. "You'll have the rest if the information is good enough to be considered information.

"Curan Kent is Professor Kents ex wife. She thought at the university. Same university as your sister does. But she left before Kate got her job...remarkably...same position." Blitz began and leaned against the wall putting a cigar into his mouth and lit it. " Looks like she spotted your daughter while you was playing in the snow. Never thought I'd see that. Been following this chick. She owes me money." He told Ronin to assure him that he wasn't in fact following him.

"Less history more 'wheres my baby?' " Ronin growled Blitz put up his hands.

"Well I see her go inside of an old electronics store a lot on Palm Dr. Its called 'Processing' so you should find it easily." Blitz said. "Good luck Ronin...little kids don't need to get mixed up in our games...not till they're older and can actually make money for us to steal." Blitz said

"I hear ya." Ronin said and sighed. Ronin pulled out another brown bag full of coins.

"Keep it...give it to the baby. She needs it for school yes?"

"Yeah…" Ronin said and walked outside climbing back into Rex.

* * *

Zane chuckled as he watched his son standing and taking very ginger steps around the room. Just a little while Pixal and himself right beside him. He was getting the hang on it now. Echo walked into the room and looked around for a moment.

"What is it brother?" Zane asked.

"Has Ronin left?"

"He left to go call out that jerk that took his daughter." Kate said cuddling Harmony.

"Oh...he'll be fine without us?" Echo asked. Kate looked up over the bright purple blanket and smiled wide.

"I think you'd better ask that question about the person he's going after."

"Ronin can very well take care of himself. He took all of us ninja on and won. He'll be fine." Zane said with a chuckle as Tosh walked up to Echo and smiled at him. His bright green eyes always flashed when he was happy.

"Hello Uncle Echo. Is that man functioning properly again?" Tosh asked. Echo chuckled and nodded his head holding his hand out to help steady him.

"Yes he is asleep so we must continue to remain quite alright?"

"Yes sir." Tosh was incredibly polite Echo noticed. He turned around and walked over to his mother who held out her arms and kissed his forehead as a reward for making it clear across the room. He sat down and rubbed his knees.

"Are they hurting you?" Pixal asked Tosh. He nodded his head a little.

"Just a little sore after being used so much. I was the same." Zane said. Tosh gasped and looked at the baby as it started to make frustrated noises. She opened her eyes and looked around and started to kick her legs.

"Echo...shes found out you're not the one holding her." Kate giggled and held her out.

"Oh come to daddy." Echo said and picked her up and blew on her belly. Their was a loud squeal in the room.

"Babies sure are loud."

"Tosh...that was rude." Pixal scolded him.

"Well...they are." Tosh said looking down at the floor. He stood up and walked over to Echo and looked at the baby over his elbow.

"But she's really pretty." He smiled at her and looked thoughtfully resting his head on Echos shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" Echo asked. Tosh looked shocked by this and shook his head.

"I may harm her Uncle Echo I wouldn't want to…"

"Oh you'll do fine come." Zane patted the couch. Tosh did as he said going to sit down by his father. Zane pulled his arms out and Echo lay Harmony in his lap. Tosh felt slightly awkward for a moment and then heard a tiny giggle. This caught Kates attention.

"She's never laughed before." Kate said walking over and smiled at Tosh. "She must really like you." Tosh blushed green and looked down at Harmony.

"She will be my friend then?"

"Much more then just friends Tosh. She's your family. A cousin." Echo offered and smiled. "I hope you'll help her along. She's not going to be treated very kindly." Echo said.

"Why?" Tosh asked almost angry.

"Because she's half human, half Nindroid. Its...almost a taboo in our world right now. But at least its quickly becoming a thing so hopefully by the time you both go to school we won't have to worry about it as much. But...that won't stop that from happening on occasions." Echo said

"I will protect her Uncle Echo. I will not allow them to harm her." He said officially. Echo chuckled and nodded his head.

"Good boy."

* * *

Locri opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her stomach still hurt, but she felt to weak to throw up. She looked around the room again attempting to find a window, or door that was close by. All she found was a woman laying on a couch in the corner. She tried to get up, but she retched and covered her mouth. The woman sat up and looked around at her and shook her head.

"I wouldn't get up. That table is made from Silver. I discovered like your father your weakness is silver. You'll be incredibly weak until you leave this room with that big piece in here. She chuckled and knocked on the table.

"Stole it from an old judges apartment while he was at work. Dumb fool thought I was going to fix his internet or something." She laughed and leaned down looking Locri in the eyes.

"Wheres Ronin? Wheres Darreth?" Her eyes watered up.

"Darreths dead remember. You made me hit him with a bullet." She laughed. "That fat bastard didn't stand a chance." She laughed and then glared at the young girl. "But who cares...your mine now. Your new owner will be here soon so you might as well just relax and stay put."

"I want to go home." Locris eyes grew heavy, it had to be the table. It was making her mind muddled.

"Not a chance...you'll never see Ronin again. He's a thief anyways, a cold blooded killer."

"Thats not true!" She panted and her eyes rolled.

"Hum...that tables working better then I thought." She smiled grabbing Locris hair and pulling her up glaring into her scared eyes. "You belong to me now, you are a thing, and you'll do as I say!" She backhanded Locri in the face. Blood ran down her nose and lip. She was pretty sure her eye would end up shining too. "Now shut up."

Silent tears fell down Locris face. She was honestly to weak to completely cry. She just closed her eyes and took a labored breath since it was so hard to breath on that table.

"Please Ronin...help me." She whispered as quiet as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Notes: Yay its my birthday! Looks like this story is almost over. I'll probably do one more fic with this universe but about ten years into the future so the kids are a bit older :D It'll be fun as a wrap up._**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Uninvited_**

Tosh took to spending most of the rest of the day sitting down on the floor talking to Harmony. She never spoke back of course, but he still spoke to her and even answered for her in a cute little voice. Echo and Zane watched over them. Kate remarked that it would seem that Harmony had found herself a best friend for life.

At the end of the day they family unit escaped to Kate and Echos house. The parents sat in the living room whild Tosh and Harmony walked around the house. This was the first time Tosh had been to this place and wanted to adventure.

With Harmony tucked firmly to his chest and waving her arms around, and kicking her legs excitedly. The last rays of the sun dipped into the ocean. Tosh watched and whispered to Harmony.

"Do you hear it Harmi?" It was his name for her. "Sounds like the sun sizzles as it hits the ocean." He said.

"Tosh sweetheart don't look into the sun completely. You'll hurt your optics." Pixal yelled and waved her son over to the table to eat.

"Whats this?" Tosh asked looking at the Key Lime pie sitting in a glass dish."

"It is a human desert." Zane offered.

"Do we eat it?" Tosh asked looking at Kate who shook her head.

"Well I'm not to sure what you are able to eat. Echo can eat some human things, but Zane and Pixal can not." Kate said and put a bit of warm oil in a cup for him. Their was a small lid on top that would help him drink better. Kind of like a sippy cup for nindroids.

"I used to be able to eat human foods. It is how i learned how to cook. Once I received my new body after I was destroyed…"Tosh gasped and looked at his father.

"You...You were destroyed father?" Tosh asked looking incredibly scared now. "How did you...um...un...destroy?" He was rather confused.

"I rebuilt myself via remote link." Zane said. Tosh gasped and smiled.

"My father is smart!" He said and took his cup in his hands and started to drink from it. Echo smiled down at Harmony as she let out a squeaky little yawn. Tosh smiled and leaned over kissing her crown and whispered.

"Good night Harmi."

"Tosh you are a great cousin to Harmony." Kate said. Tosh sat up straight and smiled.

"Of course. I promised." He said and Echo looked at his brother.

"Now...promise me something Tosh. Don't stay with her simply because you promised you would. Stay with her because you want to. As she grows she wants to be wanted by you, rather then feeling like a burden to you." Echo said. Zane looked up rather amazed at these words.

"Echo may I speak with you outside?" Zane asked. Echo handed Harmony over to Kate and walked out onto the back porch. Echo had just purchased a BBQer and it was half built on the wood planks in the corner.

"Do you feel like a burden to me?" Zane asked. Echo looked amazed for a moment. He shook his head walking forward hugging his brother. He never thought that what he said to his brother would be taken the wrong way.

"It...was father." Echo said running his hand down his arm in his usual embarrassed way.

"You believe you were a burden to him?" Zane asked taking his brother in his arms again and hugged him tightly.

"Yes...and he left me behind because of it. How else would you explain him just...leaving me there?"

"I...don't know. Their isn't a way to ask him either." Zane said and sighed running his hands through his hair trying to think and shook his hair. "It doesn't matter now either. Its our time, his is over, and we will strive to be far better then he was." Zane said and walked back toward the door.

"Hey Zane?" Echo asked him.

"Yes?" He turned to look at his brother. His cheeks had turned purple.

"I never did thank you...for remembering me again. For taking me with you this time. I know it hasn't been easy for you. I know I was a bother sometimes." He said. Zane walked over to him and took his hand.

"I'm sure I was a pain sometimes too. I'm sure I made you mad sometimes too. I'm not...the best."

"Oh but you are." Echo said squeezing his hand Zane just shook his head.

"Only if you can see you through my eyes." Zane whispered. Echo felt his breath hitch. Zane heard it and stepped forward.

"Are you well?" He turned his brother and touched his back. It wasn't hot.

"No...no I'm fine. It was just...your words touched me...very deeply." He swallowed hard trying not to break into tears. "Come...our children need to be put to bed.

"Now theirs something I thought I'd never hear." Zane chuckled.

* * *

Ronin stood outside the electronics store. The sign was hanging over the door, and when I say hanging...it was hanging on by a thread. It looked like the store hadn't been entered in a few years. He however walked over to the door and picked the lock. He looked around to make sure no one saw and then walked inside. He looked at the floor and stepped to the side. Footprints in the dust. He looked around and picked something up and shoved it into his pocket. He stepped lightly and looked around making sure their wasn't any cameras. Whoever had this store, was really low tech for a tech store. He found a staircase and tried to walk up them quietly. He finally reached another door and slowly opened it. He ducked down a little and shoved it open. Curan gasped and ran for the emergency exit. Ronin ran forward and grabbed her pepper brown hair. She punched at Ronins face. Ronin kicked her knee and it went backwards effectively breaking it. She lay on the ground yelling in pain.

"Wheres Locri!" He barked. Curan laughed and shook her head.

"Gone...her buyer left." She laughed. "Bought the silver table too. Far more effective then I had thought. Poor thing." Curan laughed harder.

"Silver table…" Ronin was slightly confused then remembered Kent had a weakness to silver. Locri must had too. "What did you do to her?" Ronin growled and pulled out a dagger.

"Knocked her around a bit when we were transferring her to the truck. Sure she's going to have a few bruises."

"Where...is...she?" Ronin got in her face. Curan shook her head.

"Go to hell Ronin." Ronin shoved the knife deep her Curans belly.

"You first." He whispered. "Now tell me...where is she?" He twisted the blade. Curan gasped and coughed. "This can be quick or I'll just let you die slowly. I've just stabbed your liver. It'll take you an hour to die. Even if the paramedics find you...your bloods been poisoned. You won't live. So start talking."

It took a few tries before she actually said anything of value. Ronin ran from the building and got inside Rex.

"Alright buddy...a large black UPS style van. Can't miss it." He yelled and went toward the port. It didn't take to long for him to find said van. Their was a car on either side. Their was a black car in front of it, and a black car behind it. Ronin pushed a button on Rexes dash. A spike strip flew through the air and landed just in front of the car behind it. The car ran over it and slowed down. All four tires now flat.

"Alright Rex...lets get behind that truck...I'm going to need an explosive...and a gun." He said. He walked out of the cockpit and picked up said gun, and explosive. The back half of Rex opened up the van was right next to them now. Rexes on board AI drove it right up to the back expertly.

"Beautiful Rex...stay close." He put the small explosive next to the lock. It made a little 'tink' noise and the doors swung open surprising everyone inside.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen!" He yelled and smiled at them. Within was a large silver table and a little girl lay unconscious on it. Ronin had his gun held up. "So who do I blame for this bullshit?" Ronin yelled ducking behind the door. The gun fire pelted the door and bounced off.

"Stop you'll hit the girl!" One yelled and threw down the guns. All four of them charged at Ronin.

"Oh this just isn't fair." He said pulling out two knives from his belt. "For you." He ducked out of reach of one and punched one in the face swinging his arm right connecting with the mans face. The blade embedded in his skull. He dropped to the stainless steel floors. Another one charged forward having the knife embedded in his knee. He fell holding it. The other two backed up when a man in a very fine suit walked from the front seat.

"And to whom do I owe this...visit?" He asked. His suave voice reminded him a lot of his father.

"Oh I'm just a neighborhood thief. Saw this nice black van and thought it was perfect. Didn't expect to see a kid in here though. That table though…" He lied through his teeth.

"That little girl is none of your concern." The man said snapping his fingers and a few more men jumped into the van from the black car that swung around from the front. "I think this is where you get off." He growled. The men walked forward.

"Humor me since I'm about to die...whats the girl for?"

"She is...to be used to produce more of her kind. Masters of String...the more Masters we have the more slaves we can have to sell. You see what I mean yes?" Ronin raised his gun and fired it on the man. The man fell down without a sound. Ronin was grabbed from behind. Thats when he noticed it. The bullet he shot the guilty man with had lodged itself into the back of the driver. The van...was out of control. The other men that had him simply threw him out of the car. He landed on the hood of the black car and rolled, then landing on the pavement. He had no choice but to watch the van drive off the end of a dock. Ronins arm was bleeding profusely and he has scraps all the way down his legs, and arms. He ran forward and dove into the water. He was injured, and he wasn't even sure he could swim, but he dove in and down into the water. Spectators ran over to watch the accident.

After what seemed like forever Ronin broke through the waters surface and in his arms was Locri. Her tiny coughs were all that they heard. Her head was sat on Ronins shoulder. Her arms comfortably around his shoulders.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"No more whispering." He told her. She closed her mouth thinking she was in trouble for getting caught. "You need to talk normally. Its really hard to hear with water in my ears." He told her. She shook her head and coughed again. "I love you daddy." She said Rex skimmed the water and allowed for Ronin to place Locri up onto it. Ronin climbed up and looked at Locri, he was covered in scraps, gashes, bruises, and he was sure his arm was broken.

"Rex...lets go to Echos...its safer there." He whispered letting his head fall to the floor. His eyes closed. He heard Locri call out for him, but he couldn't respond. It was like his brain turned off all operations.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Notes: thats it. Last chapter. The next fic will be out in a few days. Also being updated one chapter per day._**

* * *

 ** _2+1=Complete_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Family_**

Ronin slowly opened his eyes and looked around the warm yellow room. He knew this room, he had slept in this room a few times. Mostly during New Years when the Bounty docks on the ocean just behind the house and they party on the beach till dawn. He looked around feeling his arm was heavy. He honestly thought it was Darreth hugging it like always, but it was a cast. He must have broken it. How did that happen?" He closed his tired eyes and thought about it for a second. The was coming back to him in bits and pieces until it felt like someone broke the hour glass and all the grains of sand fell down around him. He gasped and sat up.

"Whoa...hang on there Ronin. You don't need to jump up. You injured yourself real bad." Kai said from a seat in the corner. Once again watching other the injured while he himself was mending.

"Wheres Locri?' He asked looking around the room.

"She's still sick, and that silver burned her pretty bad. Her hands, elbows, ankles, back. All of it that touched the silver bed was like she was given 1st degree burns. Echo said they'll heal, but she's not breathing to well. She's been put on a carbohydrate diet to get her energy back up again." Kai looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Its almost like...she dyed inside Ronin. She thinks Darreths dead, and your dying. Even though we put food down in front of her, she's not been eating much."

"Hows Darreth?"

"He's alive, he's using the better machines on the Bounty being looked after by Nya. He's woken up several times and asked about you. We couldn't give him an answer for a few days." Kai said

"Can I go see Locri?" Ronin asked looking at Kai. Kai jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He called. The door opened and Kate walked in holding a tray.

"Kate? Wheres Locri?" Ronin knew he'd get an answer out of her.

"Sleeping on the couch." Kate whispered and held out a tray for him. Placing the soup down on the bed.

"You give me the right food this time sis?" One time Kate accidently gave him oil soup. Luckily you could tell the difference. It was one of those rare nights Echo had to go to work without Kate and Ronin stopped by while she was sick. Echo came home to them sitting on the couch watching old cop shows. Tissues all over the floor, and a cloth on Kates forehead.

"Yes its the right one I promise. And Zane was the one who made it too."

"Oh!" He said and jumped when Tosh stuck his head in.

"Locri is awake Aunt Kate."

"Oh tell her to come on in. Her daddy is awake." Tosh smiled and waved to Ronin before leaving.

"Whose that?" Ronin growled not to sure if he should be okay with Locri being with a teenage boy that pretty.

"Thats Zanes son Tosh." Kate said. The look on Ronins face softened.

"Really?" He asked and looked around at her. "Did they use the machine?"

"No they couldn't. So Borg helped them to create a son much like Dr. Julien had all those years ago."

"He deserves it." Ronin said and sat up a bit more when Locri peaked into the room. Tosh held her hand as she walked toward the bed.

"She is still very tired Uncle Ronin. Please care for her." Tosh said and smiled kindly at him.

"That won't be a problem." Ronin said. He moved his tray to the other side of the bed so Locri could curl up next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey there small fry. Sorry I worried you. I'm good now. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Your other daddy…"

"Papa and daddy." Locri said looking up at him. "Your daddy, Darreth is Papa."

"Yeah we had a talk about differing those that way you both know which one she's calling to."

"Oh...thats actually a very good idea." Ronin blushed and looked up at Kate. "Thanks...for supporting Darreth and me. I honestly thought you'd...well you'd be…"

"I'd be a hypocrite Ronin. Echo technically doesn't have a gender. He told the court that." Kate said running her fingers over her arm.

"Really?" Ronin looked amazed.

"He just identifies as a male." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"When can we go see Darreth?"

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. Echos bringing him down with Zanes help. Although Echo would wish he'd stay in bed for a little longer, Lloyd believes he'll get better with you two close by." Kate said and narrowed her eyes at Locri. Her eyes were closed, and she was panting again.

"Ronin...she's not breathing right again. We think she may have a bit of water on the lungs from what happened. Turn her on her side." Ronin leaned over and pulled his daughter up onto his chest. She moaned in response to be handled roughly. She coughed a little, Ronin patted her back.

"She'll be just fine." Kate smiled at Ronin. "She's not as weak now as she was when we first got her back. Its been four days now."

"I've been out for four days?"

"In your defense you were beat up real bad. What happened?" Kate asked. She mixed some crackers into the food and held it out for Ronin. He smiled and took the spoon refusing to be fed.

"I was thrown out the back of a van." Ronin said with a chuckle. "Landed on a moving car and rolled over it." The look of horror on his sisters face was something he honestly expected, but didn't want to see.

"Ronin…?" Kate whispered almost to afraid to say it to loud.

"Ronin!" The front door opened and the voice of Darreth echoed throughout the flat.

"Darreth!" Ronin felt his heat clench. He wasn't aware of how much he just wanted to be held by both his daughter and boyfriend. Darreth ran into the room with his his arm in a sling. Darreth walked forward his eyes locked onto Locri. He walked over and ran his finger gingerly over her back.

"They said you were hurt, but I didn't realize you were hurt so much." He ran his fingers over Ronins face. Their were scraps all the way across it from landing against the windshield.

"I got into a fight with a moving vehicle and then the pavement." Ronin said. Darreth made a noise like he were choking, but the look on his face went from fear to surprise when Locri coughed and sat up looking around.

"Oh and you are now Papa while I'm daddy. That way we know which one she's talking about or talking to." Ronin said and smiled up at Darreth. "Papa." He said chuckling. Locri sat up looking at Darreth. Her tears ran down her face.

"I thought I killed you."

"Killed me...you were trying to get the gun from that woman. She had the gun not you." Darreth kissed the top of her head and let her sit on his lap. "Your beautiful...you know that?" Darreth whispered and put his good arm around her. A loud growling echoed in the room. Everyone looked around and then at Locri who blushed.

"I think you have a monster in there." Ronin tickled her stomach. Locri giggled and tried to pry his fingers from her midsection.

"No monsters." She giggled. "Just hungry."

"Would you like something to eat Locri? Father has just made some soup." Tosh said and held up a bowl. Locri nodded her head. Tosh walked over and handed her a bowl with a spoon.

"Kate said you haven't been eating very good. So you got to play catch up and eat a lot more. So eat as much as you like." Ronin said tapping her nose. Locri giggled shoving the cracker crumbs crushed soup.

Tosh sat down on the couch and looked around the house. He had only been made yesterday, but he had quickly found out that his family were heroes. He looked around at them, his father once again cooking with his mothers help. Kate and Echo caring for the sick. He himself had Harmony in his lap. He loved her so. Yet now their was a third cousin for him to look out for. He found that his job was going to be a handful. Harmony opened her eyes and looked around. Her eye locked onto his, and he smiled at her. His smile was infectious. Everyone else seemed to smile when he did. He wasn't sure what it was about smiling. Even Locri smiled at him after she woke up and found out she was his cousin. He wasn't sure if she realized just how big her family was at all.

"Are you hungry Harmi?" He asked and reached over picking up the bottle and held it up. He fitted it between her lips and watched her drink greedily. "Our family...its bigger then I could ever imagine." He whispered. "I hope it continues to grow."


End file.
